9th Child of Satan
by TrialDragonGod
Summary: What if Rin (Fem!Rin) was instead raised by Mephisto while Yukio is still raised by Shiro. Rated T as I don't know what my mind will come up with.


**Hello everyone! Before we begin I would like to thank my beta koolkat189 for they have helped to make this presentable. Also, I do not own Ao No Exorcist it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

In a tundra was a cave which served as the hiding place for a woman. This woman was giving birth to two children – twins, in fact. One of them would wield the sinful power of their father.

As this was happening, a man was on his way towards the cave with the task of executing the woman before she gave birth. He wore a white top hat with a purple bottom, purple hair and white cape with a purple inside, pink and purple stockings, puffy shorts, and reddish-brown boots. Another man dressed in warm priest's clothing accompanied the first one.

As the two men made it to the cave, the woman lay in the middle of a bed of flowers. She was holding her two children. One glowed with flames as blue as they could be, yet the other child looked ordinary.

"Shiro, do you have to do this?" the woman asked, exhausted.

"Yes, Yuri, I must do this, for you have been tainted by Satan," Shiro said.

"Well then, it seems life is doing your job for you as the birth has taken its toll on me," she said, sorrowfully looking at her two newborn children.

"Please, Shiro, at least leave them alive. Just find that in your heart, even if one has Satan's blue flames," she pleaded with tears flowing down her face.

"Shiro, you could always leave the children alive and give me the one that has the flames of my father," the kookily-clad man said.

Shiro, or the man in the priest's clothing, contemplated his options. Then, he sighed.

"Fine, I will raise the child not tainted by Satan's blood. Mephisto, you shall take the tainted one before I change my mind about her," Shiro said.

"Then the deal is done. But even if the child doesn't show it, he still has his father's blood and possibly flames within him," Mephisto said, emphasizing the "But."

"Then what would you do Mephisto?" Shiro asked, interested in the Demon King of Time's answer.

"I will remove all aspects of Satan's demonic essence out of him and transfer it to his sister," Mephisto said simply.

Suddenly, Yuri's breathing sounded more ragged. Shiro then walked over to her and checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is weak. I don't believe she will make it," Shiro said.

Yuri then started mumbling in her struggle to speak, so Shiro strained to make out her words.

Her name is Rin and his name is Yukio," she whispered slowly before her labored breaths came to a stop, her heart stopped beating, and her tears ceased to flow.

She was now a corpse, one whose hands still tightly grasped her squalling children. Shiro looked at Yuri's corpse and children with regret and sorrow while Mephisto looked indifferent.

"May as well get this over with," Mephisto said, walking over to the corpse.

" _Eins, Zwei, Drei!_ " Mephisto said, counting upwards in German.

Both Mephisto and Shiro watched as what looked like a dark bluish gas tinged with black flew from the boy named gas was then absorbed into Rin's flames which caused them to expand twice its size.

Mephisto picked her up.

"Welcome to this world, my tiny sibling," Mephisto whispered and walked out of the cave with Rin in his arms.

Shiro, now left alone with the other twin, gently picked him up, cradled him and whispered to him "You shall be a great exorcist someday, Yukio."

He then left the cave as well. As he was a greater distance from the cave, a wolf covered in blue flames ran into the cave and stared at the corpse of Yuri.

"Yuri, I'm sorry you will not be alive to see your dream become reality, but I will make it happen in your memory." The wolf, which was the host of Satan, said before the body gave out and burnt to a crisp.

* * *

 **I Hope you all enjoyed the story and so you know it may take a while for this to come out due to life and the long process of cleaning up my writing.**


End file.
